The Journey of Destiny
by MeloimelMeLody48
Summary: Berawal dari perseteruan yang membawa mereka pada kehidupan baru, dan petualangan baru akan di mulai oleh ketiga Shinobi tangguh ini. Petualangan baru untuk mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari kehidupan, kebersamaan, dan perasaan. petualangan yang akan menguras emosi, kekuatan, dan perasaan. SharinganNaru! RinneNaru! ProtegonisToneri!
1. Chapter 1 : Come

**The Journey**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : ...**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/Supranatural/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance / Drama**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter/ Bijuu berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster/ Bijuu Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear

* * *

Info sebelum membaca :

\- Naruto Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi tapi memiliki sebagian chakra dari semua bijuu, dan dapat menggunakan kemampuan Bijuu termasuk Mode Rikudou

\- Naruto memiliki elemen api milik Obito

\- Naruto memiliki mata dari Obito, dan dapat menonaktifkan semaunya

\- Toneri bukan Antagonis

\- Sasuke cuma dingin sama orang lain, tidak sama sahabatnya

* * *

\- The Journey -

Setelah 6 bulan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 kini sekarang mereka hidup damai, tapi sekarang situasi sedang buruk karena dikonoha sedang diserang oleh orang keturunan dari Otsusuki Hamura yaitu Otsutsuki Toneri yang sedang menggunakan doujutsu matanya Tenseigan, dan dihadapannya terlihat dua sosok kunci perang pada PDS ke-4 Naruto dan Sasuke. [A/N : Disini rambut naruto gak pendek karena saya tidak suka]

"Kenapa kau menyerang desa kami?" Tanya Naruto pada Toneri

"Aku Toneri Otsusuki ingin membuktikan kekuatan dari Renkarnasi keturunan dari Rikudou Sennin yang bisa mengalahkan Kaguya Otsusuki" Jawab Toneri, kemudian membuat Hand Seal

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

 **[Katoon : Goukakyu no jutsu]**

Blaaaaaar

kedua serangan ini berbenturan mengakibatkan mengepulnya asap karena tabrakan dari elemen Api dan Air.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disana, ayo cepat kesini dan hadapi aku" Ucap Toneri dengan sombongnya

"Cih baiklah" Ucap Naruto pelan

Sring

 **[Rasengan]**

Blaaaaaaaar

Naruto terkejut karena serangannya tidak mengenai Toneri karena tubuh Toneri terselimuti oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam legat

'Sial itu _Godoudamma_ ' Batin Naruto

"Dia dapat menggunakan _Godoudamma_ sepertimu Naruto" Ucap Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya

'Naruto pasti memasuki Mode Sennin, aku harus mengulur waktu untuknya' Batin Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinnegannya

"Wow, tak kusangka kau menggunakan Sharineggan, kalau begitu kau juga harus merasakan mata dewaku" Ucap Toneri, kemudian mata Toneri berubah seperti Byakugan tapi ada corak warna biru didalamnya dan tidak ada tekanan otot mata.

"Ini adalah Teisengan, mari kita coba Teisenganku atau Sharinneganmu yang lebih kuat" Ucap Toneri menantang Sasuke

"Sebenarnya doujutsu apa yang kau pakai itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Tenseigan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat mata Toneri

"Tenseigan adalah penggabungan dari Byakugan legendaris yang disegel oleh leluhurku, Otsutsuki Hamura dan Byakugan yang dimiliki oleh anggota klan Hyuga" Jawab Toneri

Sasuke kaget Kemudian berkata "Jangan-jangan, kau adalah pelaku dari pencurian mata Hanabi beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Benar, dan tidak hanya mencurinya tapi membunuhnya" Jawab Toneri

"Kau… " Decih Sasuke, kemudian aura berwarna ungu mulai muncul ditubuhnya dan membentuk sosok monster yang memegang sebuah panah ditangan kanannya .

 **[Susano'o]**

 **[Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi]**

 **[Gudoudama]**

Serangan dari Sasukepun dapat di tahan oleh Toneri dengan _Gudoudama_ Miliknya.

'Cepatlah Naruto' Batin Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyerang Toneri

Sring

"Jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari musuhmu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Toneri dengan sebuah bola spiral di tangan kanannya

 **[Senpou : Oodama Rasengan]**

Blaaaaaaaar

Kali ini serangan Naruto mengenai _Gudoudama_ tapi tidak menolak seperti tadi, tapi Justru _Gudoudama_ dapat di tembus dengan serangan kali ini.

"Ninjutsu tidak bisa, bukan berarti Senjutsu tidakkan" Ucap Naruto menyeringai melihat Toneri melesat dengan indahnya kebawah

"Jadi begitu…". Kemudian dia mengaktifkan mode chakranya dan berkata

"Aku akan tunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya mata ini" Ucap Toneri kemudian tubuhnya terselimuti oleh Chakra berwarna hijau, Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mengaktifkan Mode Chakra Rikduounya

Sring Sring

Kecepatan mereka benar-benar cepat karena pergerakan mereka dengan mode mereka masing-masing dapat membuat mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Terjadi ledakan karena benturan dari kekuatan mode chakra Tenseigan Toneri dan Rikudou Mode Naruto. Saat ledakan itu selesai, terlihatlah Naruto dan Toneri yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh, tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka jatuh dalam posisi terduduk.

"Sepertinya kau kalah Toneri" Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Toneri

"Kau yakin sekali, Uchiha Sasuke" Balas Toneri yang menyeringai dengan licik, kemudian Toneri bangkit dari jatuhnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan Kusanagi-nya kearah leher Toneri untuk membunuhnya jika suara Naruto membuatnya menghentikan tindakannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan laju pedangnya tapi tetap pedang sasuke berada di leher Toneri

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal padamu Toneri?!" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Toneri

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tujuanmu untuk mengalahkan kami dan membunuh kami tercapai?! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto pada Toneri, Terlihat Toneri tersentak mendengar ucapan dari Naruto

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabkan?! jika Kau sudah mencapai apa yang ingin kau inginkan pasti kau bingung untuk mencari tujuanmu yang berikutnya karena tujuan utamamu sudah tercapai" Lanjut Naruto

'Kau benar Naruto, aku sempat merasakan seperti itu. Dan ternyata dulu aku memiliki sesuatu yang salah daripada sesuatu yang lebih berharga' Batin Naruto mengingat dirinya yang dulu

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan kami dalam perdamaian, tidak ada gunanya bertarung hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat karena kita kuat dengan cara kita masing-masing. Dan bukalah matamu Toneri kita dapat menciptakan perdamaian dengan kekuatan kita tanpa adanya permusuhan" Ucap Naruto berjalan mendekati Toneri mengulurkan tangannya kepada Toneri disertai cengiran di wajahnya.

Grep!

Toneri menerima uluran tangan itu, kemudian tersenyum dan membatin 'Kau benar Naruto, terimakasih karena membantuku untuk membuka mata agar tidak menilai dunia ini sempit' Batin Toneri

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita adalah teman" Ucap Naruto, sedangkan toneri dan sasuke hanya menggangguk. Dan tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengarah pada mereka bertiga dan dalam sekejap ketiganya sudah hilang dalam cahaya itu

"Kalian akan menghadapi tantangan baru di dunia baru kalian, disini tugas kalian sudah selesai." Ucap sosok berjubah putih dengan pola mata riak air (Rikduou Sennin).

\- The Journey -

Terlihat sosok tiga pemuda yang berbaring di hamparan rumput yang luas, beberapa menit berselang ketiga pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya pertanda mereka terbangun dari ketidak sadaran mereka.

"Enghhhhh"

"Dimana kita?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut silver (Toneri)

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kita berada dimana, seingatku kita habis bertarung tadi" Balas Naruto

"Kita bukan lagi di dunia Shinobi" Ucap Sasuke membuat kedua temannya itu kaget

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Toneri

"tsk, kalian bodoh atau apa coba kalian gunakan kemampuan mata kalian" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian Naruto mengaktifkan Mangkyou sharingan dimata kanannya, dan Toneri mengaktifkan Teisengannya, dan saat itu juga mata mereka terbelalak.

"Ini tidak mungkin, tekanan kekuatan ini bukanlah dunia Shinobi, berarti kita berada di dimensi lain?" Tanya Toneri

"Kurasa begitu" Balas Sasuke datar

"kalau begini, kita harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dimensi in!" Lanjut Sasuke mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Toneri

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar, 1 jam lagi kita kembali ketempat ini" Ucap Sasuke pada keduanya, kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang dalam sapuan angin.

\- The Journey -

"Jadi apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan Toneri

"Ck, Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ada didunia ini yang pasti kehidupan disini lebih maju daripada di dunia Shinobi, kalian bisa lihat gedung-gdung tinggi itu. Dan satulagi aku mendengar bahwa kota ini bernama Kuoh!" Balas Naruto

"Huh, aku lebih menyedihkan karena saat tadi bertemu jiisan yang memakai baju seperti jonnin, bertanya padaku _kenapa kau tidak sekolah? ini jam pelajaran apa kau membolos_. Karena aku tahu harus menahan diri jadi aku gunakan Genjutsu pada Jiisan itu" Ucap Toneri terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto memerah karena menahan tawa

"Lantas kau sendiri bagaimana Teme?" Tanya Naruto

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang memakai seragam seperti akademi tapi sedikit berbeda yang sedang bertarung dengan makhluk aneh, mereka menyebutnya Iblis liar. Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ada manusia saja melainkan mungkin makhluk supranatural juga" Ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto dan Toneri terbelalak, tapi Naruto terbelalak karena Sasuke menyebut nama Iblis yang identik dengan Hantu... karena dirinya sangat takut dengan hantu

"Jadi selanjutnya gimana?" Tanya Toneri

"Kita harus membuat data kependudukan disini" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Toneri

"Ck, kalian itu bodoh atau apa? kita memiliki mata yang spesial. Kita gunakan kekuatan kita untuk membuat data tentang kita" Balas Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Toneri

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat kependudukan yang ada di kota Kuoh untuk mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai warga negara dan juga untuk pembuatan Ijazah dan surat-surat lainnya yang pasti dengan membuat pegawai kepemerintahan linglung dengan Genjutsu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dengan berbagai dokumen di tangan mereka mulai dari Ijazah SD-SMP, kartu penduduk, akta kelahiran, dan lain-lain, Dan semua itu dilakukan hanya menggunakan Genjutsu, dan tidak hanay itu saja mereka bahkan mengambil uang milik staff pendaftaran tadi.

"Huh, kuharap ini kejahatan kita yang pertama dan teakhir kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Dobe. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, Apalagi menggunakan Tsukoyumi sangat menguras tenagaku" Balas Sasuke

"Yah setidaknya uang ini bisa untuk mencicil Apartemen, dan setelah aku membaca tentang tata cara kependudukan di dunia ini, dan kita harus mencari pekerjaan jika tidak ingin mati di sini" Jelas Sasuke

"bekerja? memang pekerjaan apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"Kita Shinobi, jadi kita bisa melakukan hal yang kadang sulit di nalar" balas Sasuke

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kita harus mencari kerja?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada" Balas Sasuke datar membuat Naruto dan Toneri sweatdrop mendengarnya

Merekapun berjalan untuk mencari Apartemen murah untuk mereka tinggali, dan setelah keliling kota akhinya mereka menemukan Apartemen yang cocok yaitu Apartemen yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar atau pun kecil. Apartemen yang mereka beli mempunyai satu kamar besar, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, dan 1 kamar mandi saja.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sasuke

"Satu kamar?" Tanya Naruto dan Toneri beberengan

"Ya, tapi tenang di kamar nanti kita menggunakan Futon jadi kita bisa tidur sendiri-sendiri. Dan yah Toneri kau bisa membeli pakaian karena tidak etis kau memakai pakaian yang seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk

"Dan lebih baik kita merapikan apartemen kita terlebih dahulu, karena sepertinya sudah lama tidak di tempati" Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, kemudian mereka membersihkan Apartemen mereka dengan teliti. dan satu jam berlalu akhirnya apartemen mereka sudah rapi walau dengan minimnya perabotan yang ada.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Naruto yang sudah terkapar dilantai

"Hn"

 **"** Baiklah ini waktunya makan siang mari makan" Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan karena mereka baru tinggal di Apartemen mereka jadi tidak ada persediaan makanan ataupu bahan.

\- The Journey -

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dan tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan mereka jalani, Dan kini mereka bergabung dengan Fraksi Andromeda yaitu Fraksi yang berisikan manusia-manusia berkemampuan lebih yang bertujuan untuk perdamaian, tapi anggota Fraksi ini masih terbatas hanya 10 orang tapi berkemampuan di atas rata-rata, dan Fraksi ini memiliki musuh bebuyutan yaitu golongan Pahlawan.

 _Leonardo (Ketua)_

Kekuatan : Incarnasi dari salah satu dragon king _Suffer Sky Dragon_ [Lihat Di Card Yu-Gi-Oh]

Fisik : Rambut pirang rapi, warna mata hitam, kulit tan

 _Rachel (Istri dari Leonardo)_

Kekuatan : Sihir Es dan Sihir petir tingkat tinggi

Fisik : rambut hitam, warna mata coklat, kulit putih

 _Naruto_

Kekuatan : Seperti kekuatan di dunia Shinobi hanya bertambah Sharingan,elemen api, dan sembilan bijuu

Fisik : -

 _Sasuke_

Kekuatan : Sama seperti di dunia Shinobi

Fisik : -

 _Toneri_

Kekuatan : Sama seperti di dunia Shinobi

Fisik : -

 _Arc_

Kekuatan : Master of Swordman, Green Crytalis

Fisik : Rambut merah maroon rapi, warna mata coklat, kulit semi putih

 _Haruka_

Kekuatan : Sacred Gear [Gravity Elapsed]

Fisik : Rambut biru, warna mata rubby, julit putih

 _Katara_

kekuatan : Sihir air dan sihir api [termasuk penggabungan yaitu sihir lava]

Fisik : Rambut hitam sepunggung, warna mata aquamarine, kulit putih

 _Roxas (Adik dari Rachel)_

Kekuatan : Sihir Es dan Petir tingkat tinggi

Fisik : rambut hitam, warna mata coklat, kulit tan

 _Zue (Istri dari Roxas)_

Kekuatan : Sacred Gear [Bow of Shadow]

Fisik : rambut putih, warna mata Rubby, kulit putih

\- The journey -

Dan mereka bertiga sudah bersama-sama selama tiga bulan di Fraksi Andromeda, mereka tahu akan apa pekerjaan mereka yaitu menghidarkan manusia yang tidak bersalah dari serangan makhluk supranatural. Sekarang Leonardo selaku pemimpin dari Fraksi Andromeda sedang mengumpulkan anggotanya karena sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan penting di antara mereka.

"Jadi apa maksud anda mengumpulkan kami Leonardo-sama?" Tanya Sasuke pada Leonardo

"Begini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan antara 4 fraski seminggu lagi, dan sebelum itu aku ingin Naruto, Sasuke, Haruka, dan Katara untuk bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Karena kita akan mengadakan pertemuan di sana" Ucap Leonardo kepada anggotanya

"Baiklah Leonardo-sama, kami menerima tugas itu" Ucap Naruto mewakili rekan-rekannya

"Baguslah, dan ingat jika ada manusia yang berpotensi untuk menjadi anggota dari Fraksi Andromeda maka ikut sertakanlah" Lanjut Leonardo

"Ha'i Leonardo-sama" Ucap keempat orang yang dimaksud

"Dan yah untukmu Naruto dan Sasuke" Ucap Leonardo membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan atensi mereka

"Ini adalah permintaan dari petinggi dari Fraksi Iblis Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan untuk menjaga adik mereka. Dan aku menugaskan Naruto untuk menjaga adik dari Sirzech Rias Gremory, dan Sasuke untuk menjaga adik dari Serafall Sona Sitri, Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Leonardo

"Dengan senang hati Leonardo-sama" balas Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali, dan untuk kalian.." Ucap Leonardo menujuk keempat orang tadi

"Kalian akan mulai sekolah besok, jadi persiapkan diri kalian" Lanjut Leonardo mendapat anggukan dari keempat orang itu, kemudian undur diri

\- The Journey -

Naruto, Sasuke, Haruka, dan Katara kini memasuki gerbang Kuoh Academy, dan ternyata oh ternyata mereka mendapat tatapan kagum dari siswa maupun siswi, terutama para siswi yang terpesona oleh wajah tampan milik Sasuke, walaupun juga Naruto membuat daya tarik sendiri dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hyaaa... siapa mereka? mereka begitu tampan dan cantik"

"hyaa maukah jadi kekasihku?"

"Bagaikan mimpi bisa melihat pangeran di pagi hari"

kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan dari siswa siswi Kuoh Academy, sedangkan Naruto maupun sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya membatin.

'Huh, tak kusangka ini sangat merepotkan, aku menyesal ingin sepertimu teme' Batin Naruto

'Lagi-lagi teriakan fansgirl, jika karna bukan misi itu aku tidak mau harus menjadi pusat perhatian' Batin Sasuke

Dan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan itu mereka berempat munuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui mereka masuk kelas berapa.

\- The Journey -

Dan setelah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah ternyata Naruto dan haruka masuk di kelas 3A, sedangkan Sasuke dan Katara masuk kelas 3B, dan berhubung mereka belum mengetahui dimana ruang kelas mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari orang untuk mereka minta bantuannya. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul 4 siswi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Ano... bolehkan kami bertanya?" tanya Sasuke sopan

"tentu" Balas gadis berambut hitam sebahu

"Dimana ya ruang kelas 3B, karena saya murid pindahan jadi saya tidak mengetahui ruang kelas saya" Ucap Sasuke yang menurunkan derajat uchihanya karena biasanya sasuke bermuka tembok

"Ahhhh... kalau begitu ikuti saya, kebetulan kita sekelas jadi kita bisa menuju kelas sama-sama" Ucap gadis berambut hitam sebahu kepada Sasuke

"Dan maaf saya juga ingin bertanya dimana kelas 3A?" Tanya Naruto sopan, semenjak dirinya tinggal di dimensi ini Naruto mengubah kebiasaannya yang ceroboh dan blak-blakannya sehingga dirinya sekarang tidaklah lamban dalam memahami suatu hal, tapi tetap saja tidak mengubah cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau bagitu ikutlah denganku, karena aku juga berada di kelas 3A" balas sosok berambut merah crimson yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

Kemudian mereka berempat mengikuti langkah-langkah para Lady ini yang akan menuntun mereka menuju kelas tujuan mereka, tak sampai 5 menit kemudian mereka sudah memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, Haruka-san kalian bisa duduk di sebelah Gremory-san dna Himejima-san" Ucap Sensei itu kepada Naruto dan haruka, sedangkan yang dimaksud oleh senseinya pun mengacungkan tangannya.

'Ehhhh... Jadi dia yang harus aku lindungi seperti perintah dari Leonardo-sama' Batin Naruto kaget karena orang yang harus di lindunginya adalah orang yang mengantarnya tadi, sedangka di kelas sebelahpun sama yaitu Sasuke juga terkejut karena orang yang dilindungi adalah orang yang mengantarnya tadi... ralat maksud saya Iblis.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Gremory-san/ Sitri-san" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke di berbeda kelas yang di balas senyuman oleh kedua iblis kelas atas itu.

\- The Journey -

Naruto, Sasuke, Haruka, dan Katara kini sedang menikmati istirahat mereka dengan meluangkan waktu untuk memandang awan di atas atap sekolah, tapi suasana damai nan tentram itu harus terusik oelh bunyi ponsel dari Sasuke yang menandakan adanya telepon masuk.

'Leonardo-sama? ada apa dia menelponku' Batin Sasuke setelah melihat nama kontak yang menelponnya

"Siapa Teme?" tanya Naruto

"Leonardo-sama" Balas Sasuke kemudian mengangkat telepon dari ketuanya

"Moshi-moshi, Aku akan menyampaikan pesan cepat, ini merupakan informasi dari Azazel bahwa salah satu pempinan malaikat jatuh telah membangkang dan berniat untuk mengadakan Great War jilid dua dengan membunuh dua adik Maou yaitu Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, dan tugas kalian adalah mencegah tujuan darinya" ucap Leonardo melalui sambungan telepon

"baiklah saya mengeri Leonardo-sama" Balas Sasuke kemudian telepon itu sudah mati

"Jadi?" Ucap Naruto

"Leonardo-sama meminta kita untuk menggalkan tujuan dari salah satu pimpinan malaikat jatuh yang bertujuan membangkitkan Great War lagi, dan tugas kita adalah menggagalkannya karena dia mengincar Rias dan Sona" Jelas Sasuke

"Baiklah, kurasa kita akan berpesta" Ucap Naruto senang

"Jangan gegabah Naruto, kita tidak tahu kemampuan dari pimpinan Malaikat jatuh itu tapi aku setuju denganmu kalau kita akan berpesta" Balas Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak berniat menggunakannya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kurasa belum saatnya, lagipula aku masih belum siap jika harus menggunakan itu!" Balas Naruto

"Hn"

"Haruka, kau ikutlah denganku untuk memantau Rias Gremory, karena mengingat kelompok mereka begitu agresif" Ucap Naruto

"baiklah Naruto" Balas Haruka

"Lantas kau sendiri bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke

"Sama denganmu!" Jawab Sasuke datar

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Mendengar bahwa bel masuk merekapun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas belajar mereka yang tertunda karena istirahat tadi. Rias yang melihat Naruto dari tadi istirahatpu bertanya

"Kau darimana saja Uzumaki-san?"

"Ahhhh... panggil saja aku Naruto, aku tadi dari atap!" Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Rias ingin tahu

"Hanya menikmati awan di siang yang cerah ini, lagipula aku tidak suka keramaian" ucap Naruto, karena semenjak disini Naruto selalu melakukan segala hal dengan hati-hati, jadi dari kebiasaan itulah dirinya menjadi tidak suka dengan keramaian

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Ini adalah Project terakhir saya di Fandom ini dan saya tidak akan membuat Fiction sebelum salah satu Fiction saya selesai, saya buru-buru buat Fiction ini karena nanti tidak akan ada waktu setelah puasa nanti di karenakan jadwal padanya turnamen Dota 2 jadi mulai besok akan jarang Up, mungkin satu minggu satu Fiction. Dan untuk [Akuma No Mi] akan saya tulis lagi setelah salah satu fiction saya rampung jaa ne.**

 **Note : Dan peringatan untuk bulan puasa saya tidak akan membuat Fiction berbasis lemon**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Debut

**The Journey Of Destiny**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : ...**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/Supranatural/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance / Drama**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter/ Bijuu berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster/ Bijuu Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear

* * *

-o.0.O.0.o-

\- The Journey of Destiny -

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Kau darimana saja Uzumaki-san?"

"Ahhhh... panggil saja aku Naruto, aku tadi dari atap!" Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Rias ingin tahu

"Hanya menikmati awan di siang yang cerah ini, lagipula aku tidak suka keramaian" Balas Naruto

 **Chapter 2**

"Dan jangan memanggilku Uzumaki-san itu terlihat aku sudah tua" Ucap Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Rias

"Cukup Naruto saja" Balas Naruto

"Hmmm... Baiklah Uzu- maksudku Naruto" Ucap Rias membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Itu lebih baik" Ucap Naruto, kemudian mereka di landa keheningan

"Ano... apa kau sering melihat awan dan langit seperti ini?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Tidak juga, ini hanya mengingatkanku dengan kebiasaanku saat kecil dulu disaat kami membolos jam pelajaran" Jawab Naruto sembari mengingat masa-masa saat akademi ninja dulu saat dirinya membolos bersama Shikaaru,Chouji, Kiba, dan Akamaru.

"Lantas apa yang sebenarnya kau sukai?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Memandangi bunga Sakura yang bermekaran" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum membayangkan rekan satu teamnya yang di cintai.

"Benarkah? aku juga menyukainya apalagi saat terjadi hujan kelopak bunga Sakura" Balas Rias dengan tersenyum manis

"Memang, dan kurasa kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan!" Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias

"Dan apakah kita berteman?" Lanjut Naruto

"Teman?" Gumam Rias

"Tentu saja, apakah kau tidak pernah berteman?" tanya Naruto, sedankan Rias kini sedang berpikir tentang berapa banyak teman yang di milikinya, hanya Sona dan Akeno saja

"Aku selama ini tidak pernah memiliki banyak teman, apalagi seorang laki-laki aku hanya dekat dengan Issei dan Kiba karena mereka anggota klubku!" Ucap Rias maih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto

"Jangan hanya karena kau Gremory itu membatasimu dalam bergaul, bertemanlah dengan Manusia juga!" Ucap Naruto membuat Rias kaget

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias penasaran

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Iblis, tepatnya High class devil!" jawab Naruto

"Siapakah kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang diriku?" Tanya Rias dengan menatap tajam pada Naruto

"Tenang saja aku di tugaskan oleh Sirzech untuk melindungimu jadi jangan takut, aku tidak memiliki maksud buruk!" Jelas Naruto membuat Rias kembali pada posisinya yang semula

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Rias walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah mengetahui jawabannya

"Tentu, kau bisa pegang ucapanku" Jawab Naruto

"Dan kau tahu kau mirip dengan ibuku, dan aku tidak bisa melukaimu karena kau selalu mengingatkanku pada ibuku! tapi kau tetaplah kau tidak mungkin ibuku!" Lanjut Naruto

"Mengingatkan? berarti ibumu sudah" Ucapan Rias terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"Ya, ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku lahir bersama ayahku" Potong Naruto seolah sudah mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan dari Rias.

"Maaf" Ucap rias menunduk

"Tidak apa, kau juga tidak tahu!" Balas Naruto

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja karena ini hampir bel berbunyi!" Ucap Rias pada Naruto

"Tentu, tapi kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" Ucap Naruto

"Ya aku jarang berteman, dan aku memiliki sedikit sekali teman dan aku juga mau berteman denganmu" Balas Rias dengan tersenyum, kemudian mereka melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

\- Sedangkan Dikonoha -

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut seperti permen kapas sedang termenung di sebuah jembatan dimana biasanya dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat sangat berharga baginya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya mencintainya saat seseorang itu pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta datang terlambat lebih menyakitkan daripada di abaikan oleh cinta pertama, dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu! Maaf bila aku terlambat mengatakannya Hikz... Naru" Gumam gadis itu dengan menahan isak tangisnya

"Sudahlah Forehead, ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak hilangnya Naruto dan Sasuke! dan kau masih terpuruk seperti ini?" Hibur gadis berambut pirang pucat pada sahabatnya yang di panggil Forehead itu

"Aku juga tidak tahu Pig, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa jika Naruto tidak di sampingku! aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah melupakan Sasuke-kun dan juga tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah masuk kedalam hatiku yang paling dalam! dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya Hikz" Balasnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

"Aku yakin Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan kembali! dan sekarang kau baru menyadarinya Sakura? aku sudah pernah berkata pikirkan tentang Naruto dan jangan hanya Sasuke yang ada di kepalamu! dan akhirnya kekerasan kepalamu itu luluh juga saat Naruto sekarang sudah tidak berada disisimu lagi, kau mendongak hanya untuk melihat batu hitam kelam sedangkan di depanmu sudah ada berlian" Ucapnya membuat gadis yang di panggil Sakura termenung karena menyesal atas perasaannya yang datang terambat.

"Aku tahu Ino, aku tahu aku salah karena selalu mengacuhkannya! dulu aku terlalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun dan kini aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Naruto!" Balas Sakura pada gadis pirang bernama Ino

"Dan kau ingat bukan hanya Naruto saja yang hilang tapi juga Sasuke! apakau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Ino membuat Sakura berpikir

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya Ino tapi aku sadar bahwa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku, dan aku baru sadar bahwa Narutolah yang selalu menemaniku dalam kondisi apapun, dia bisa memuatku merasa utuh Ino, saat bersama orang lain aku merasa kurang tapi saat bersamanya aku bisa mengeluarkan apa yang aku rasakan tanpa ditutupi, dan aku sangat membutuhkannya Pig!" Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Tenanglah Forehead!" Hibur Ino dengan memeluk Sakura sembari menepuk punggungnya dengan maksud menenangkan Sakura yang tengah kalut

"Pig apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lagi?" Tanya Sakura berharap ino memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan perasaannya

"Tentu Forehead, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Naruto, dan aku yakin Naruto saat ini sedang mencari jalan untuk pulang bersama Sasuke-kun. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto memiliki jalan ninjanya yaitu dirinya tidak akan menarik kata-katanya apapun yang terjadi karena itu adalah jalan ninjanya termasuk adalah ucapan perasaannya terhadapamu" Ucap Ino menghibur sakura, dan setelah mendengar ucapan dari sahabat pirangnya ini dirinya mulai tenang dan bahkan tersenyum tulus tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin karena kekalutannya karena hilangnya Naruto dan juga sahabatnya Sasuke.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku terlambat utnuk menyadarinya. Tapi jika suatu saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisiku lagi, karna aku mencintaimu' batin Sakura seraya memanjatkan doanya pada Kami-sama

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto kini sedang mengikuti pelajarang, tapi bukan pelajarang yang di pikirkannya melainkan gadis berambut soft pink, karena secara tidak sengaja saat dirinya memasuki kelas bersama Rias, dirinya melihat sebuah syal berwarna pink yang mengingatkannya pada rambut rekan satu teamnya, sahabatnya, dan juga orang yang paling di cintainya, dan dirinya merasa gagal untuk menepai janji untuk berada di samping gadis itu dan melindunginya.

'Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Tapi jika suatu saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi aku berharap tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu lagi, karna aku mencintaimu' batin Naruto seraya memanjatkan doanya pada Kami-sama, dan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa doa yang di panjatkannya hampir serupa dengan doa yang di panjatkan oleh gadis soft pink itu.

Rias yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan raut muka sendu, memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang sudah di anggap saudara sendiri seperti Akeno.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Rias cemas pada Naruto

"Aku tidak apa Rias, hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang!" Jawab Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya

"Kekasihmu?" Goda Rias pada Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya

"Bukan, hanya sahabat tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan bukan?" Jawab Naruto dan kini mulai berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran kembali meninggalkan Rias dengan dunianya sendiri.

'Tak kusangka di balik sikap tenangnya dirinya adalah orang yang menghangatkan' Batin Rias kagum dengan sosok Naruto , dan tidak sadar terus mengamati Naruto

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu terus memperhatikanku seperti itu terus?" Tanya Naruto

"Ehhh... aku hanya kagum dengan kepribadianmu! entah mengapa kau memancarkan aura yang hangat berbeda dengan teman ayammu itu yang dingin!" Ucap Rias membuat Naruto karena teman ayamnya yang di maksud adalah Sasuke

"Hahahaha... walau bagaimanapun dia tampan bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu, tapi tampan saja belum menjamin!" Balas Rias

"Biar ku tebak pasti Hyoodo Issei" Tebak Naruto membuat Rias merona tipis

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias gugup

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! kau kira aku tidak menonton rating game antara dirimu dan juga Raiser, terutama bagian saat Issei menolongmu hahahaha" Tawa pelan Naruto malah semakin membuat Rias memerah

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan pelajaran" Ucap Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan malah semakin membuat Naruto menahan tawanya dengan sangat.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

4 orang berbeda gender 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan menatap datar kericuhan yang sedang terjadi di sekolah mereka

"Apa kita harus turun tangan untuk membantu?" Tanya Haruka

"Ya, tapi tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin melihat kemampuan dari Rias dan Peeragenya" Jawab Naruto

"Hn, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa Malaikat jatuh yang di maksud adalah Kokabiel" Ucap Sasuke di balas anggukan oleh haruka dan Katara

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang urus, sepertinya Sekiryuutei sudah kewalahan menghadapi Kokabiel!" Ucap Naruto

"Apa kau yakin Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau meragukanku Teme?" Bukan jawaban yang di dapat malah pertanyaan lagi yang ia dapat

"Hn"

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi Naruto langsung meloncat dari atap sekolah menuju arah Kokabiel dengan melancarkan pukulan, tapi reflek dari Kokabiel masih terbilang bagus karena dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Buuuuuuuum

Terdengar seperti benda terjatih atau lebih tepatnya orang yang mendarat dengan kasar ke tanah.

"Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias dan Peeragenya

"Kami tidak apa-apa hanya luka kecil" Balas Rias

"Kalau begitu mundurlah biar aku yang mengurus" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Rias

"Hohoho tak kusangka manusia rendahan sepertimu berani menantangku 1 lawan 1, apa kau mencari mati bocah?" Tanya Kokabiel

"Do not talk too much, you'd better prove" Balas Naruto

Sring...

Buagh..

Pukulan telak mengenai wajah dari Kokabiel yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di atasnya dengan kepalan tinju, tapi itu tidak mudah untuk menjatuh sungkurkan Kokabiel ke tanah.

"Masih lemah" ucap Kokabiel mengejek

 **[Katoon : Bakufu Ranbu]**

Muncul sebuah putaran Vortex yang berisi api yang semakin membesar menuju arah Kokabiel, tapi Kokabiel dengan mudah menahan serangan itu hanya dengan melindungi tubuhnya dengan sayapnya.

"Ugh... Apimu cukup panas, dan sekarang terimalah balasannya" Ucap Kokabiel yang membuat [Light Sprear] dengan ukuran terbilang besar, Naruto hanya menatap [Light Spear] tersebuat datar seolah hanya mainan anak kecil.

"MATI KAU" Teriak Kokabiel seraya meluncurkan [Light Spear]nya.

 **[Kamui]**

"NARUTOOOOO" Teriak Rias, namun naas Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya seolah menerima serangan itu

"Kau kira dengan serangan seperti itu bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto sinis, Kokabiel yang melihat itu hanya kaget karena [Light Spear]-nya mengenai Naruto, bukan lebih tepatnya menembus.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Dobe, aku bosan melihatnya" Teriak Sasuke dari atas gedung sekolah tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto

"Kau berisik Teme" Balas Naruto berteriak

"Cih jangan bicara seolah kau bisa membunuhku dengan mud-" Ucapan Kokabiel tehenti karena merasakan bahaya akan datang, dan benar saja Naruto kini sedang berada di atasnya dengan bola spiral berwarna biru di tangan kananya

 **[Senpou : Oodama Rasengan]**

Syuuuuuuuut

Blaaaaaaaaaaaar

Tubuh Kokabiel meluncur dengan indahnya dari ketinggian karena serangan dari Naruto yang harus membuatnya mencicipi jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Heheheh ku akui kau kuat, tapi ini belum berakhir" Ucap Kokabiel membentangkan kelima pasang sayapnya, kemudian bulu dari sayap itu meluncur seperti senapan mesin kearah Naruto, Naruto yang belum siap terpaksa menerima rasa sakit yang menyayat kulitnya.

"Ugh..." Ringis Naruto menerima rasa sakit yang di akibatkan Kokabiel kemudian terjatuh ke tanah

"Kuso, tubuhku mendadak lemas sekali" Ucap Pelan Naruto

"Bulu-bulu itu mengandung racun yang sangat berbahaya, kau akan mati dalam waktu tiga hari hahahaha" Ucap Kokabiel psikopat kemudian setelah itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rekan Naruto yang melihat Naruto jatuh tertunduk kemudian menghampirinya temasuk juga Rias dan Akeno, dan terlihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar kini menampilkan ekspresi cemas dan panik melihat kondisi Naruto yang sedang sekarat.

"Dobe, apakau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik

"Rasanya panas dan dingin" Ucap Naruto lirih sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya

"Itu karena kau ceroboh Dobe" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto

"Kau benar Teme, jika Sakura-chan melihatku seperti ini pasti dia akan memukulku" ucap Naruto semakin pelan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dobe" Teriak Sasuke kalap.

Tak lama berselang muncul seseorang dengan Armor berwarna putih dengan sayap Biru muda transparan yang membentang, kemudian mendekati tubuh Kokabiel yang tak sadarkan diri

"Aku akan membawa tubuh dari Kokabiel, dia akan menerima hukuman setimpal dari apa yang sudah di lakukannya" Ucap sosk itu yang tak lain adalah Hakuryuuukou.

"Baiklah, bawa gagak itu sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada berat

Hakuryuukou yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi harus mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari seseoarang.

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu datang kesini apa kamu mencariku?!" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku" Ucap Hakuryuukou dengan nada sarkas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Issei

"Jangan lari kau" Teriak Issei histeris

Setelah itu mereka membubarkan diri, tapi tidak untuk anggota osis mereka harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Sakura yang sedang makan siang bersama Ino tersentak karena tiba-tiba gelas yang di pegang oleh Sakura meluncur dengan indahnya ke lantai, Sakura tidak membereskan kekacauan yang tidak senagaj ia buat malah dirinya memegang dadanya entah mengapa dirinya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu Forehead, wajahmu terlihat cemas?" Tanya sahabat pirangnya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu Pig, perasaan ini! Perasaan sama saat Kyuubi di tarik dari tubuh Naruto. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka Pig" Ucap Sakura karena merasakan firasat buruk tentang sahabat pirangnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Forehead!" Ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura

"Tidak Pig! aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk, aku harus mencari Naruto dan Sasuke-kun. sepertinya mereka dalam kondisi mendesak!" Ucap Sakura yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Ino.

"Jangan Forehead, kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka! dan tidak mungkin Tsunade-sama akan mengizinkan" Balas Ino

"Tap-" ucapan Sakura terpotong

"Besok, Besok kita pergi! aku akan menemanimu, kita akan pergi jika kepalamu sudah dingin jika sedang kalut seperti ini justru kau bisa mengantar nyawamu sendiri" Ucap Ino yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura

"Bagus".

\- The Journey of Destiny -

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto, Rachel-sama?" Tanya Sasuke pada istri dari ketua Fraksi Andromeda

"Kondisi Naruto sekarang sangat buruk, beberapa bagian vitalnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik! Jika kita tidak segera bertindak bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan mati. Chakra Kyuubi hanya membantu meregenerasikan selnya saja, tidak dengan bagian vitalnya" Ucap Rachel membuat Sasuke ambruk melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang kritis

"Kumohon selamatkan Naruto, bagaimanapun caranya" Mohon Sasuke pada Rachel

"Tentu, kita akan berusaha sampai akhir, aku tidak akan membiarkan anggota Fraksi Andromeda berguguran satu demi satu" Balas Rachel

"Terimakasih Rachel-sama" Ucap Sasuke

"Sama-sama" Balas Rachel, tak lama kemudian Leonardo datang bersama Toneri menanyakan kondisi Naruto dan jawabannya tidak jauh beda dari yang Sasuke terima tadi.

"Aku akan menanyakan perihal racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto pada Azazel, semoga saja aku dapat penawarnya dari Azazel" Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Leonardo mengundurkan diri untuk segera ketempat Azazel, walau bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah salah satu yang ia andalkan dari segi kekuatan ataupun stamina.

"Huh, pasti Naruto ceroboh lagi hingga dirinya sampai terluka seperti ini" Ucap Toneri di balas gelengan oleh Sasuke yang membuat Toneri bertanya kenapa

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Toneri

"Awalnya aku bepikir sama sepertimu, tapi setelah aku cermati baik-baik ternyaata dirinya segaja tidak menghindar karena tak jauh di belakangnya berdiri Rias dan Peeragnya, dia tidak sempat membuat pelindung jadi ia membuat tubuhnyalah sebagai pelindung itu" Ucap Sasuke lirih karena sangat khawatir dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berkorban demi orang yang baru di kenalnya" Ucap Toneri.

"Dari dulu dia memang tidak berubah, selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri! kuharap dia bisa kembali seperti sedia kala" Balas Sasuke.

"Yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika Naruto tidak dapat penawar atau penyembuhan dalam waktu tiga hari ia akan meninggal" Ucap Sasuke sedih.

"Tidak kusangka racunnya sangat berbahaya! apa kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? mengingat duku kau adalah murid Orochimaru?" Tanya Toneri.

"Aku hanya meracik racun dan tidak pernah ramua karena sudah ada Karin dalam kelompokku, dan aku juga tidak pernah memperlajarinya" Balas Sasuke di balas anggukan oleh Toneri.

"Jadi kita hanya berharap Naruto bisa bertahan?" Tanya Toneri di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Pagi-pagi seperti ini terlihat dua gadis berambut pirang dna soft pink sedang berjalan menuju keluar dari sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Konohagakure no sato', dan kemungkinan mereka akan pergi keluar dari desa.

"Apa kau sudah siap Sakura?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Tentu saja, aku selalu siap" balas Sakura, kemudian mereka bergegas meleasat ala shinobi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke, karena yang di lakukan Hokage mereka Hatake Kakashi tidak pernah secuilpun menemukan jejak mereka.

Saat di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba muncul kabut yang sangat tebal, dan dalam kabut itu muncul kakek berambut putih dengan sebuah tongkat yang sedang bersila di atas sebuah bola seukuran bola tenis.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ino pada sosok itu

"Namaku adalah Otsusuki Hagoromo, kalian mengenalku dengan Rikudou Sennin" Jawab sosok itu membuat kedua terkejut bukan main karena yang berada di depannya adalah dewa dari Shinobi

"Tidak mungkin, rikudou sennin sudah mati!" Elak Sakura yang meyakinkan bahwa Rikudou Sennin telah mati

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak! Tapi jika tujuan kalian mencari renkarnasi dari kedua putraku Naruto dan Sasuke sampai ujung duniapun kalian tidak akan menemukannya" Ucap Rikudou Sennin kepada keduanya

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya

"Mereka sekarang berada di dimensi berbeda dari dunia Shinobi, jadi kalian tidak akan pernah menemukannya!" Jawab Rikudou Sennin

"Kalau begitu tolong pertemukan kami dengan mereka!" Pinta Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Berikan satu alasan mengapa aku harus mempertemukan kalian?" tanya Rikudou Sennin walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah mengatahui jawabannya dengan melihat mata dari gadis itu.

"AKu terlambat! Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya sangat membutuhkannya dan selalu ingin di sampingnya! maka dari itu kumohon pertemukan kami dengan Sasuke-kun juga" Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah banjir mengaliri pipinya

"Baiklah! Tapi apakah kalian yakin? kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha lagi!" Ucap Rikudou Senin mempertingatkan mereka

"Kami yakin" Ucap kedua serentak

"Baiklah jika itu sudah kemauan kalian, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya! apalagi sekarang Naruto sangat membutuhkanmu" Ucap Rikudou Sennin

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura yang sekarag di liputi oleh pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti" Ucap Rikudou Sennin, kemudian kabut di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar yang membuat mata mereka silau.

 **~TeBeCe~**

 **Yeah, akhinya Update juga dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan karena masih dalam bulan puasa jadi masih belum terlalu konsen, dan untuk selanjutnya akan Up Technology and Magic.**

* * *

 **Tanya Jawab :**

Q : Kuharap pair nanaruto bukan riaas.

A : Bukan Rias kok, ini Fic NaruSaku jadi bukan Rias

Q : Pair toneri siapa, thor?

A : Nanti tahu ndiri, kemungkinan ToneIno

Q : Wooooaaaahhhb senpai saya dangat bahagia ketika membaca " menugaskan Naruto untuk menjaga adik dari Sirzech Rias Gremory " dan saya berharap pairnya NaruRias dan No Harem

A : Hahaha maaf bukan NaruRias tapi NaruSaku dan saya tidak suka Harem

Q : knapa toneri gak di masukan juga ke akademi kuoh thor...

A : Entah tapi Toneri kelihatan cocok jadi anak kuliahan dari pada sekolah

Q : Pairnya narurias dong tor sama sasusona?

A : NaruSaku dan SasuSona

Q : Great. sedikit koreksi. Setau saya elemen lava itu campuran dari api dengan tanah. Lagi pula menurut saya elemen yang berlawanan jika dicampur pasti tidak akan bisa.

A : Ahhh ya makasih saya sedikit lupa


	3. Chapter 3 : Late but not too late

**The Journey of Destiny**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Sasuke X Sona], [Toneri X Ino]**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/Supranatural/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance / Drama**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter/ Bijuu berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster/ Bijuu Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear

* * *

 **[A/N : Chapter ini tidak ada Fight-nya, chap ini penuh dengan Romance dan Friendship jika ada yang tidak suka mohon di skip aja dan tunggu chap berikutnya. Sekian]**

* * *

 **\- Chapter sebelumnya di The Journey of Destiny -**

"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya sangat membutuhkannya dan selalu ingin di sampingnya! maka dari itu kumohon pertemukan kami dengan Sasuke-kun juga" Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah banjir mengaliri pipinya

"Baiklah! Tapi apakah kalian yakin? kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha lagi!" Ucap Rikudou Senin mempertingatkan mereka

"Kami yakin" Ucap kedua serentak

"Baiklah jika itu sudah kemauan kalian, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya! apalagi sekarang Naruto sangat membutuhkanmu" Ucap Rikudou Sennin

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura yang sekarag di liputi oleh pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti" Ucap Rikudou Sennin, kemudian kabut di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar yang membuat mata mereka silau.

 **Chapter 3: Late but not too late**

"Bagaimana Leonardo-sama? apakah ada penawar untuk Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang pimpinan yang sudah kembali ke markas mereka.

"Sayang, racun yang di buat oleh Kokabiel sangatlah langka itu bukan racun biasa bahkan sedikit Malaikat jatuh yang bisa meraciknya!" Jawab Leonardo dengan wajah sendu karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk anak buahnya.

"Tsk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati Dobe kau adalah sahabat sejatiku" Gumamnya dan dalam hati bertekat untuk menyelamatkan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke, tapi ingat misimu yaitu melindungi Sona sitri dan kau juga harus datang 3 hari lagi menuju pertemuan kita" Ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya dimana Haruka?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi bersama Toneri dan mungkin nanti akan kembali, sebenarnya dia menolak karena dia tidak terbiasa menjalankan misi jika tidak bersama Naruto" Jawabnya.

"Yah mereka memang sudah seperti kakak dan adik, dan lagi mereka dalam satu team pasti tidak akan terbiasa menjalankan misi tanpa Naruto baginya" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan rawat Naruto-pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang tidak lain adalah istri dari Leonardo yaitu Rachel.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Leonardo dan Sasuke bersamaan yang dibalas gelengan dari Rachel.

"Jika seperti ini dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di karenakan racun itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya!" Jawabnya semakin membuat Sasuke semakin putus asa untuk menolong sahabatnya ini.

Buagh!

"Tsk, jika aku membantunya waktu itu dan jika aku tidak membiarkan dirinya bertarung sendiri dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini!" Sasuke menyesal karena membiarkan sahabatnya ini bertarung seorang diri, dan tanpa disadarinya matanya mulai bergetar tanda dirinya masih belum menerima apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke, pergilah cari ketenangan dinginkan kepalamu telebih dahulu" Ucap Leonardo yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi seperti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Leonardo.

'Maafkan aku Naruto' Batin Sasuke.

\- The Journey od Destiny -

Saat ini Toneri dan Haruka sedang pulang ke markas setelah misi yang mereka jalani selesai, di tengah perjalanan tiba-tib Toneri memberhentikan lajunya karena merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang cukup besar, karena penasaran dia segera menuju tempat dimana tekanan itu berasal.

"Ada apa Toneri?" Tanya Haruka pada Toneri

"Aku seperti merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang cukup besar dan mereka adalah manusia! kemungkinan mereka bisa menjadi anggota Fraksi kita!" Jawabnya kemudian menuju tempat dimana tekanan itu berasal, dan setelah sampai disana dia melihat dua sosok perempuan berambut pirang pony tail dan gadis berambut sofy pink sebahu.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" Tanya Toneri pada keduanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya balik Ino

"Tsk, aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu kenapa kau berbalik tanya!" Ucap Toneri kesal.

"Apa aku perlu memberi tahu? aku tidak mengenalmu dan mungkin saja kau bisa melakukan yang tidak-tidak!" Balasnya semakin membuat Toneri kesal, karena baru seumur-umur di bilang tidak-tidak yang kemungkinan menjulur ke tindakan asusila.

"Hey aku ini orang baik-baik!" Protesnya karena tidak terima aku ucapan gadis pirang itu.

"Apa jaminannya?" Tantangnya pada Toneri

"Kau..." Desis Toneri kesal.

"Sudahlah Toneri lebih baik kita kembali, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan Naruto-kun apakah keadaannya sudah membaik atau belum!" ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh Toneri, kedua gadis yang mendengar Haruka menyebut nama Narutopun terkejut.

"Naruto!?" ucap gadis berambut soft pink

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haruka

"Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto bukan?" Tanyanya balik di balas anggukan oleh Haruka

"Apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Naruto?" tanyanya senang dan bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Haruka

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan dia Yamanaka Ino! kami sahabat Naruto" Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi benar dugaanku kalian dari dunia Shinobi!" Tukas Toneri di balas anggukan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Baiklah ikutlah dengan kami" Ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh keduanya, kemudian mereka berempat munuju markas dari Fraksi Andromeda.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke saat ini baik-baik saja hanya sedang kalut, sedangkan Naruto..." Ucap Toneri menggantung membuat Sakura dan Ino berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sibaka itu?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu akan terjadi pada diri Naruto, karena saat ini kondisinya bisa di bilang sangat buruk!" Jawab Toneri membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" TanyaSakura

"Naruto-kun bertarung dengan salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh dan di akhir pertarungannya dirinya terkena racunnya akbat melindungi kelompok Rias, dan jika sampai besok racun itu tidak keluar atau mendapat penawar maka Naruto-kun akan meninggal!" bukan jawaban dari Toneri melainkan Haruka yang berucap setengah hati dengan mata mulai memanas, tak jauh beda dengan Haruka Sakura dan Inopun merasakah hal yang sama.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

\- Di markas Fraksi Andromeda -

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" Tanya Leonardo

"Masih belum ada perubahan, jika seperti ini terus maka dia tidak akan bisa di selamatkan" Jawabnya membuat sang ketua harus menghela nafas.

"Aku kembali Leonardo-sama!" Ucap Haruka pada sang pimpinan

"Bagus, dan siapa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Leonardo

"Dia Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino teman dari Naruto-kun dan Sasuke!" Balasnya

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Leonardo

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, dia sedang berbaring di dalam! saat ini kondisinya sangat lemah dan jika sampai besok dirinya tidak mendapat penawar maka bisa di pastikan ini adalah besok hari terakhir untuknya!" Jawab Leonardo sukses membuat air mata dari Sakura mengalir deras.

'Apa aku harus bertemu kembali denganmu dengan kondisi seperti ini? tidak... tidak... aku akan menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi!' Batin Sakura

"Jika begini maka biar aku yang menanganinya, Ino bantu aku untuk mengeluarkan racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya! Apa kalian bisa mencari tanaman yang aku sebutkan?" tanya Sakura pada yang lainnya

"Baiklah kami akan berusaha!" Jawab Toneri, Haruka, Katara, dan Arc

"Hmmmm... jika tanaman ini bisa di temukan maka kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto" Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Setelah Sakura menyebutkan nama-nama tenaman yang di sebutkan mereka bergegas untuk mencari tanaman itu, karena Sakura ingin melakukan operasi yang sama dengan saat dulu Kankurou terkena racun langka dari Sasori.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka membawa tanaman yang di sebutkan oleh Sakura tadi, mereka mendapatkannya dari sebuah toko yang menjual tumbuhan jenis obatan.

"Baiklah dengan persiapan ini kita akan melakukan operasinya beberapa saat lagi, setelah aku selesai meraciknya menjadi cair sehingga bisa di gunakan dalam operasi nanti!' Ucap Sakura di balas anggukan oleh semunya, kemudian Sakura dan Ino segera meraciknya guna mempercepat waktu operasi.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke sekarang kini dia sedang berada di sebuah hutan kecil atau lebih tepatnya hutan di belakang Kuoh Academy dirinya sedang menenangkan diri karena sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sedang bertaruh dengan hidup dan mati. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke sedang merenung terlihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamata yang tidak lain adalah Seito Kaicho Kuoh Academy yaitu Sona Shitri.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sona yang kini jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya beberapa meter.

"Hanya mencari ketenangan saja Kaichou!" Balasnya datar, tapi itu tidak mengelabuhi Sona karena dari suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tahu dari nada suaramu yang sedikit bergetar sepertinya kau sedang kalut!" ucapnya membuat Sasuke tersentak, karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang mengertinya selain sahabatnya.

"Kau benar!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Jika kau butuh teman bicara aku siap mendengarkan!" Ucapnya tapi tidak dengan sesuai nada bicaranya yang kaku.

"Tak usah kau jelaskan pasti kau sudah mengerti! Ini mengenai sahabatku Naruto!" Jawabnya to the point.

"Aku mengerti! jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Sona

"Masih kritis, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" Jawabnya

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan Naruto!" Ucapnya datar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat masa dimana dulu dirinya dan Naruto selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Dia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat bagiku, tapi dia adalah saudaraku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku! dulu aku sangat berambisi untuk membunuhnya tapi aku sadar bahwa kebencian tidak di butuhkan dan perlahan aku mulai membuka mata dan sadar betapa selama ini Naruto selalu mengejarku untuk membawaku kembali tanpa menghiraukan bahwa aku adalah buronan kelas atas yang diincari seluruh negara! dan akhirnya dia bisa membawaku pulang dengan memenangkan pertarungan terakhir kita! dia adalah sahabatku, saudaraku, dan juga Rival abadiku!" Ucapnya panjang lebar, membuat Sona terharu sekaligus kaget karena dari cerita Sasuke berarti dirinya bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"Begitu, dan ternyata kau berasal dari dimensi lain!?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ya aku, Naruto, dan Toneri memang berasal dari dimensi lain tapi kami bergabung dengan Fraksi Andromeda untuk mencari perdamaian di dimensi ini! dan kenapa kau tertawa? sepertinya tidak ada yang lucu!?" Tukasnya

"Karena aku sangat jarang melihatmu berbicara panjang lebar! karena biasanya kau memasang wajah dinginmu itu!" Ucapnya membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kaupun sama Kaichou!" Balas Sasuke singkat membuat Sona sedikit gelagapan tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah kau menang Sasuke dan aku percaya padamu Sasuke-kun!" Balasnya dengan tersenyum manis yang jarang ia keluarkan kepada semua orang, Sasuke yang melihat senyum dari Sona merona tipis bahkan sangat tipis karena masih menyisakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus kembali ke markas sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian melesat dari tempat yang tadi ia duduki.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Orang yang dingin tapi di balik itu semua dia orang yan baik, peduli, dan penuh kasih sayang!" Gumamnya kemudian mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Saat ini Sasuke saat ini sedang menuju ke ruang perawatan Naruto setelah tadi berbicara sedikit dengan Sona, dan setibanya didepan ruang perawatan Naruto ia melihat rekannya sedang menundukan kepala, melihat gelagat mereka perasaan Sasuke mendadak tidak enak tentang sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke tapi tidak ada jawaban dari satupun orang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Toneri?" Tanya Sasuke tajam pada Toneri, Toneri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian menjawab.

"Naruto..." Ucapnya menggantung.

"Naruto kenapa?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

Cklek

"Naruto saat ini sudah melawati masa kritisnya dan saat ini sedang dalam masa pemulihan, kau jangan khawatir lagi Sasuke-kun Naruto tidak semuda itu mati, dan jika aku disini aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati!" Bukan jawaban dari Toneri melainkan seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang tidak lain adalah rekan sau teamnya bersama Naruto yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya, di balas anggukan yakin dari Sakura dan melihat anggukan dari Sakura Sasuke pun menunjukan senyum lega tak terkiranya.

"Sukurlah! dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sadar bahwa Sakura berada di tempat ini atau lebih tepatnya dimensi ini.

"Rikudou Sennin memberitahu aku dan Ino bahwa kalian berada di dimensi ini, dan kami meminta padanya untuk membawa kami kesini!" Jawabnya jujur singkat padat dan jelas.

"begitu!" Gumam Sasuke singkat.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong di mana teman kudamu yang suka berpikiran tidak-tidak itu?" Tanya Toneri tentang keberadaan Ino.

"Ahhh... Ino sedang kebelakang untu-..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelsaikan kata-katanya keburu ini sudah datang dan berhasil memukur ubun-ubun Toneri.

Duak!

"Ittai... Apa yang kau lakukan kuda?" Tanya Toneri kesal.

"Itu karena kau menghinaku dan mengatakan aku kuda!" Jawabnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hahahahaha... kalian lucu sekali, dan mengingat Toneri belum memiliki pasangan misi maka aku akan menyuruh kalian berpasangan dalam menjalankan misi!" Ucap leonardo membuat semuanya menahan tawa bahkan Arc, Katara, dan Haruka meninggalkan tempat itu karena akan mencari tempat dimana mereka bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Sasuke merona karena menahan tawa, Sakura dan Rachel bahkan tertawa di tempat.

"APA?" Teriak Toneri dan Ino bersamaan

"Jadi kalian menolak?" Tanya Leonardo dengan suara berat seraya meningkatkan kemampuan naganya membuat Toneri dan Ino harus pasrah untuk di jadikan pasangan dalam menjalankan misi.

"Dan kemungkinan Naruto akan sadar esok hari, dan pertemuan petinggi Fraksi akan diadakan lusa. jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap!" ucapnya dengan memandang pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah Leonardo-sama, dan besok kami akan melanjutkan kegiatan sekolah kami, dan kemungkinan Naruto baru bisa masuk pada lusa bukan?" Tanyanya di balas anggukan oleh Leonardo.

"Jika seperti itu, aku akan memberitahu Haruka dan Katara!" Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Leonardo, Rachel, dan Sakura yang masih berada di tempat.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

terdengar teriakan cetar membahana dari para siswi Kuoh Academy setelah masuknya tiga siswa yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruka, dan Katara. Tapi seperti biasa mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari para gadis itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Tapi perjalanan mereka menuju kelas di halangi oleh gadis bersurai merah crimson dan dark blue yang tidak lain adalah Oneesama dari Kuoh Academy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, merasa tidak suka karena karena mereka yang menyebabkan Naruto hampir tewas

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Rias.

"Saat ini Naruto-kun sedang dalam masa pemulihan, dan besok bisa masuk kembali ke sekolah walau keadaan Naruto-kun sangat buruk kemarin tapi sekarang dia sudah membaik jadi tidak perlu khawatir!" Bukan jawaban dari Sasuke melainkan dari Haruka yang membuat mereka bernafas lega karena Naruto terluka melindungi mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Ucap Sasuke datar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Haruka dan Katara.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Gumam Rias bingung.

"Ara ara... lebih baik kita ke ruang klub Buchou, pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita" Ucap Akeno

"Sepertinya kau benar Akeno!" Jawabnya kemudian mereka bergegas untuk ke ruang klub karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia beritahukan kepada Peeragenya.

"Kalau begitu mari!" Ucap Akeno

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Sedangkan di ruang perawatan kini Sakura sedang menunggui Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasur dengan tidak sadarkan diri, melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini Sakura merasa miris.

"Kau tahu Naruto satu hari saja tanpa teriakanmu itu aku tidak terbiasa! dan aku tidak terbiasa jika tidak melihat tampang konyolmu dan menjitak kepala durenmu itu!" Gumamnya dengan terseyum miris.

"Maaf Naruto, aku baru sadar bahwa kau yang selalu di sisiku yang selalu melindungiku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu, dan disaat kau pergi aku selalu berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk mempertemukanku denganmu kembali! Dan dia mengabulkannya walau kita bertemu dengan keadaan yang menyenangkan bagiku!" Ucapnya lagi tapi masih di sapa oleh keheningan

"..."

" _Hei, Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan membawa kembali Sasuke. Itu janjiku seumur hidup, jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya!"_

" _Aku sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura-chan menderita, sampai terasa sakit…."_

 _Sakura tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya janji beberapa tahun yang lalu ia buat dengan Naruto yang mengantarkan Naruto pada gerbang awal mula penderitaannya, dirinya merasa tumpul karena dirinya sadar setelah Sai mengatakan bahwa janji itu membebani Naruto._

"Baka, Naruto! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk jangan menangis lagi, tapi justru kaulah yang selalu membuatku menangis! Ayo bangun dan tunjukkan cengiran konyolmu itu padaku!" Ucap Sakura lagi dengan air mata yang mulai meleleh.

"Bangunlah! Kau bisa mengatakan aku pengecut! tapi andai kau tahu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai dirimu!" Lanjut Sakura yang semakin deras karena tidak kuasa membendung air mata yang sejak kemarin ia tahan.

Srek!

Sakura sangat terkejut karena merasakan sebuah sentuhan sangat yang menghapus air matanya, dan dia kenal dengan kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menghilang yaitu sentuhan tangan Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Ucap Naruto pelan dan putus-putus

"Naruto!" Ucap Sakura tak percaya bahwa Naruto sudah bangun dari komanya.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-chan? Kau benar-benar yakin tidak akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Kalau kau memintanya lagi, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya, ya! Sekali kau jadi milikku, maka selamanya kau akan jadi milikku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terlihat agak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan menekan telunjuknya tepat di dahi Naruto.

"Hmmm... Baka Naruto, dan maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama!" Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum senang.

"I Itu semua tidak ada artinya jika kau memberikan hatimu padaku Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto pelan nan lirih tapi tersirat kebahagiaan dari raut mukanya dan juga berbinarnya iris blue saphire itu.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa Sakura bisa berada di dimensi ini.

"itu karena bantuan dari Rikudou Sennin, dan sudah tidak usah dipikirkan yang terpenting pemulihanmu karena besok kau harus datang kepertemuan petinggi Fraksi bukan?" Tanyannya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"maka dari itu kau istirahat terlebih dahulu!" Ucap Sakura memberitahu Naruto agar banyak istirahat.

"Tapi aku sudah lebih baik Sakura-chan!" Protesnya pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh kemana-mana untuk hari ini!" Balasnya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

\- The Journey of Destiny -

Saat ini semua anggota dari Fraksi Andromeda sudah berkumpul termasuk dua anggota barunya yaitu Sakura dan Ino, dan juga Naruto sudah bergabung ke pertemuan ini karena keadaannya sudah membaik walau bisa dibilang baru 70%.

"Jadi untuk apa pertemuan ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Leonardo

"Kita akan membahas tentang pertemuan besar besok, dan lagipula Fraksi iblis meminta pendapat tentang penyerangan Kokabiel tempo hari di Kuoh Academy!" jawab Leonardo.

"Hmmm... Baiklah!" Jawab Naruto datar.

'Heik... Sejak kapan Naruto sedingin dan setenang itu' Batin Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ya seperti itu, dan Naruto dan Haruka kalian sudah tidak mengawasi Rias Gremory dalam beberapa hari ini, jadi mulai besok kalian harus mengawasi mereka jikalau mereka menghadapi kesulitan, karena aku tidak ingin menerima ocehan dari Mr. Tomato Sirzech" Ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Haruka.

"Bolehkah aku ikut dalam misi ini Leonardo-sama?" Tanya Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Tidak Sakura, Naruto sudah berdampingan dengan Haruka dalam menjalankan setiap misi, aku tidak memasangkanmu dengan Arc karena dia khusus dalam bidang pencarian informasi dan kurasa kau bisa membawantu Rachel-chan disini!" Jawabnya membuat Sakura dalam hati dongkol karena Naruto harus berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

'Tatapan Sakura-chan sepertinya aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk! Kami-sama sertailah aku dalam setiap langkahku!' Batinnya berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

"Tapi aku akan memasukkanmu ke Kuoh Academy bersama Ino dan juga Toneri! Kalian bertiga memiliki tugas sendiri yaitu melenyapkan Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis terutama Iblis liar yang menghalangi perdamaian!" Ucapnya

"Apa itu tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa! lagipula aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Sirzech dan Azazel dan mereka menanggapi dengan senang hati!" Balasnya.

"Baiklah kami menerimanya Leonardo-sama" Jawab Toneri, Sakura, dan Ino serentak.

"Bagus! Kalian akan mulai menjalankan misi pasca pertemuan petinggi Fraksi!" Ucap Leonardo di balas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

 **-TeBeCe-**

* * *

 **Udah Update tapi maaf kalau chap yang ini busuk! tapi seperti biasa pertanyaan berkepanjangan harap PM aja gak usah Review karena sia-sia akan saya hapus karena menjawa di chap akan memperpendak word. dan maaf kalau banyak Typo karena belum sempat Koreksi untuk persiapan 17 agustus!. Sekian**

 **Next Chap : "Yuka Hiraga and Shouta Hamura"**

 **Next Up Story : "** **A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon** **" (Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei).**

* * *

 **Tanya Jawab :**

Q : Next thor, klo bisa pairnya rias dan sakura...

A : Pair Resmi NaruSaku gak ada NaruRias... Gomen Ne

Q : NaruSaku no problem klo NaruRias entah kenapa ane jadi yah begitulah soalnya tubuhnya terlalu wow hah next

A : Ya anda benar, apalagi masak saya buat semua fict saya NaruRias.

Q : Na'vi punya akun COC gak? kalau punya, pernah masuk clan temu lawak gak?

A : Ada tapi udah lama gak saya buka! lebih suka maen Lets Gets Rich ama Satria Garuda Bima X kalau seling maen Dota 2

Q : keren thor, and pairnya bagus gua suka narusaku, tiap kali baca fic selalu harem, kesannya terlalu melecehkan perempuan klo harem, sekali lagi keren thor...

A : Seeep


End file.
